En otra vida
by Syfdas
Summary: AU. Bilbo siempre tuvo una conexion especial con su hogar y todo lo que representa. Y no, no esta dispuesto a vender.
1. Bilbo Bolsón

**_Disclaimer: El hobbit y toda la obra de El señor de los anillos es propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien_**

**_Advertencia: Este Fic es de Universo Alterno con algunas referencias a la obra original y a sus películas._**

—

**Capítulo 1: Bilbo Bolsón.**

La vida de Thorin se esta desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos, como si fuera agua escurriendo entre sus dedos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo 'No _puede morir así' _Duele. Y no es el quien esta tendido en el suelo. Pero duele, como si una parte suya también se estuviera desvaneciendo, abandonando su cuerpo con un aliento despacio, deseoso de no ser el último y dejando para siempre un vacío en su corazón, donde siempre debió permanecer.

Y cuando la persona que tenía frente suyo le dedico su último aliento rezó a los dioses aunque no fuera tan devoto de ellos, rezó con toda su alma por otra oportunidad, una donde hubiera sido capaz de expresar lo que sentía, una donde Thorin estuviera vivo.

_Hasta siempre señor Bolsón._

.

.

.

En una casa a las afueras de la ciudad vive un hombre, su pequeña casa no tiene nada extraordinario salvo por las curiosa puerta principal de forma circular, este joven hombre lleva una vida simple y cómoda. Por las mañanas se levanta a preparar su desayuno que consiste en fruta, jugo y bollos endulzados con miel, a veces hay panques otras veces no, esto se debe a su facilidad por subir de peso, su rutina no se ve interrumpida en lo absoluto pues vive solo y nadie suele tocar a su puerta de manera inesperada, su nombre es Bilbo Bolsón.

Es dueño de una casa con un amplio terreno en las afueras de la ciudad donde tiene plantadas flores de muchos tipos y un gran árbol en el centro de su extenso jardín, donde a veces se recuesta a leer, con manos hábiles y bondadosas recoge frutos de su propia cosecha, fresas, moras, y frambuesas que prepara cuidadosamente en mermelada que dispone en tarros, una vez que tiene todos sus productos terminados y frutos sin procesar se dispone a salir y entregarlos a Prímula, esposa de su primo más cercano sentimentalmente hablando y madre del pequeño más encantador que Bilbo conociera. En realidad Bilbo no necesitaba trabajar, cuando era pequeño sus padres se dedicaron a construir un hogar donde habitar, Belladona y Bungo habían sido personas adineradas desde siempre, sin embargo en un trágico accidente ambos murieron dejado a Bilbo en completa soledad, siendo acogido por sus tíos Fosco y Rubí padres de su primo segundo Drogo.

En muchas ocasiones Drogo y Prímula le habían aclarado que ya no era necesario esa ayuda que les daba, al principio de su joven matrimonio comenzaron a pasar por dificultades económicas por lo que Bilbo tomo la decisión de comenzar con un pequeño negocio, al principio fue el mismo quien decidió no recibir nada de él hasta que la situación financiera del matrimonio prosperara, incluso en la actualidad solo aceptaba un pequeño porcentaje de las ventas. Nadie había esperado que el negocio funcionara tan bien pero el empeño de Prímula y el trabajo duro de Drogo tuvo como resultado la tienda más encantadora de la zona, ambos se dedicaban a comerciar las frutas y mermeladas que Bilbo cosechaba y preparaba con manos expertas, con el paso del tiempo lo que comenzó con simples preparados se convirtió en un local de pasteles con todo tipo de sabores dulces, hogareños y naturales.

A pesar de la distancia Bilbo caminaba a casa del matrimonio, nunca había aprendido a andar en una bicicleta y los autos se le hacían más bien innecesarios para una distancia que el podía caminar sin problema y constituía parte de su actividad física diaria, al llegar toco la puerta siendo recibido por un par de ojos azules impresionantemente expresivos y unos pequeños brazos insistentes.

"No deberías de abrir la puerta, podría ser un extraño mi querido Frodo" dijo alzando al pequeño acariciando su cabello "Necesito dejar esto en algún lado o si no, no podré cargarte más tiempo" Refiriéndose a la cesta donde cargaba los productos.

Frodo asintió felizmente "Sabía que eras tu"

"¡Bilbo! Que placer verte... necesito que vengas aquí, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo" Se acercó una nerviosa Prímula.

Bilbo solo frunció el ceño con una característica mueca que ponía cuando no entendía algo, después de dejar su cesta en la mesa se dirigió a la sala donde escuchaba la voz de su primo Drogo un poco airada "Como le he dicho, el terreno le pertenece a mi primo y no va a aceptar su oferta"

Entrando en la estancia que era la sala, vio a un par de hombres vestidos en traje, uno de ellos tenía una prominente barba blanca al igual que todo su cabello, a pesar de su sonrisa paciente, Drogo se veía molesto lo que no era común en el, desviando su vista Bilbo observó a un hombre más grande y de apariencia huraña que lucía cansado, como si llevaran largo tiempo esperando una resolución.

"Buenas tardes, yo soy Bilbo Bolsón, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?" dijo acercando su mano para estrecharla con ambos.

"Señor Bolsón, me presento mi nombre es Balín y el señor de allá es mi hermano Dwalin, estamos en representación de la compañía de Erebor, queremos hacerle una oferta por el terreno en el que dispone su vivienda, tenemos entendido que es amplio y en cuanto llegamos un hombre nos dio esta dirección, avisándonos que usted había salido, perdón si eso dispuso un exceso de confianza" Las palabras de Balín eran amables y parecían sinceras pero en cuanto Bilbo escucho oferta movió su nariz en disgusto.

"No es ningún exceso de confianza, sin embargo no esta a la venta" sentenció Bilbo lo más cordialmente que pudo, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Dwalin.

"Es comprensible, me gustaría saber más sobre las razones que lo impiden, el precio que ofrecemos por sus tierras no es desmeritable " continuó Balin.

"Señor, esas tierras eran de mis padres, ahora son mías, son mi hogar no hay otra razón más grande que esa"

La platica se extendió por más tiempo sin resolución alguna aunque Balin tenía razón el precio no era desmeritable, nunca sería suficiente, pasada la tarde ambos hombres partieron no sin antes llevarse una nota de un irritado Bilbo para un tal Thorin Oakenshield responsable de su tarde de inesperadas e innecesarias negociaciones.

"¿Que querían esos hombres?" preguntó Prímula suavemente mientras disponía la mesa para la comida, Drogo suspiró cansadamente esperando que Bilbo respondiera mientras sacaba los platos y ayudaba a sus esposa en el labor de disponer los alimentos.

"Comprar mi casa, mis terrenos y creo que si no pudieran lograrlo y tuvieran más tiempo también habrían puesto una cantidad para comprarme a mi" suspiro Bilbo tomando a Frodo en sus brazos.

"Tío Bilbo no tiene precio... valdría al menos dos mil pasteles, nadie puede hacer tantos" anunció Frodo inocentemente a lo que Bilbo soltó una risa inesperada.

"Frodo no puedes ponerle precio a ninguna persona" Corrigió Prímula "¿Que les dijiste?"

"Que no estaba a la venta, por eso es que salieron decepcionados querían comprar y yo no voy a vender" Bilbo sonrió juguetonamente "pero les di una nota, espero que cumplan su palabra y la entreguen"

.

.

.

Contra todo pronóstico la nota fue dejada en el despacho de Thorin, y no fue abierta hasta entrada la noche cuando este se percato del irregular papel en su escritorio.

_"No habrá venta alguna, si hubiera más personas que amarán el hogar por encima del oro el mundo sería un lugar más feliz. Y entenderían que no hay monto que compre el mío"_

_BB._

—-

**_Hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo de esta historia, en el próximo vendrá la parte correspondiente a Thorin y un poco más sobre Bilbo espero sea una grata contribución a este precioso ship, un abrazó :D_**


	2. Renacer

**Hola :) el primer capitulo es una pequeña introducción sobre la vida que lleva Bilbo y su rutina, este explica más a fondo la relación que se desarrollara de los hechos, siento que me adentre a este fandom muy tarde :c pero por si las dudas nunca es demasiado para keep calm and ship thilbo! =D**

**Disclaimer:** El hobbit y toda la obra de El señor de los anillos es propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien

Advertencia: Este Fic es de Universo Alterno con algunas referencias a la obra original y a sus películas.

**Renacer.**

Belladonna observó al niño acostado debajo del árbol de roble que se encontraba en su jardín, el cálido viento otoñal ondeaba suavemente los rizos del pequeño que estaba acurrucado tranquilamente en la sombra con la expresión totalmente en calma ,con cuidado se sentó sobre el pasto a un lado sin despertarlo, había sorprendido a su hijo más de una ocasión tomando una siesta en aquel lugar, leyendo debajo del árbol mientras merendaba los pequeños pastelillos que la abuela preparaba para él e incluso lo había nombrado en ocasiones _'su lugar favorito en el mundo'_ cuando sonreía cubierto de luciérnagas brillantes en su ropa, era como si su conexión con aquel lugar viniera de algo más profundo.

"Estoy cuidando el árbol" dijo una somnolienta e infantil voz mientras se tallaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

"¿Por eso estas aquí durmiendo?" sonrió Belladonna acariciandole el cabello.

"Me quede dormido accidentalmente, estaba vigilando el árbol mientras crece" respondió con voz increíblemente solemne para su edad.

"No es necesario, el árbol ha crecido ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Tu padre quiere cenar con su pequeño pero no podemos empezar si estás vigilando el árbol"

"Yo quiero cuidarlo y verlo crecer" respondió el pequeño.

"Mi querido niño, te aseguro que estará perfectamente bien, debes de ser paciente, la vida sigue un curso natural" Dijo Belladonna sabiamente.

Bilbo sonrió.

.

.

.

"Debo suponer que el señor Bolsón es quién mandó esta nota" La voz de Thorin sonaba grave e irritada.

Killi sonrió infantilmente reconociendo cierto humor en las palabras allí escritas, Filli le dio un codazo antes de que delatara a los dos cuando se suponía que nadie había leído el papel que causó el mal humor de su tío esa mañana. Había que darle cierto mérito al autor, de no haber sido convincente la respuesta, la nota habría sido arrugada y Balin estaría de regreso con una contraoferta más sustanciosa, en realidad Fili no entendía la importancia que podría tener dicho terreno para la compañía, podrían comprar cualquier lugar y cumpliría con los mismos objetivos, si es que acaso la decisión de comprar tenía un objetivo.

"El señor Bolsón expresó tener cariño sentimental por su hogar, ciertamente creo que será verdaderamente difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión" Dijo Balin pacientemente sabiendo de sobra que era el único en la sala capaz de contradecir a Thorin.

"No habrá otro lugar" Cortó Thorin con voz que no admitía queja alguna.

"¿Y entonces cuál es el curso a seguir?" preguntó Dwalin lo que también estaba en mente de los más jóvenes.

"Por el momento ninguno, tenemos que concentrarnos en Thranduil, nunca había mostrado interés por establecerse en esta zona y ahora nos enteramos que próximamente tendrán un corporativo, después volveremos al asunto del señor Bolsón, pueden retirarse, Balin necesito hablar contigo"

Inmediatamente Dwalin, Fili y Kili abandonaron la sala de juntas que solía ocupar Thorin en lugar de su oficina,que solo reservaba para los días que necesitaba concentrarse solo o cuando trabajaba hasta tarde.

"Otra vez tuve esa sensación " empezó Thorin mientras apartaba los papeles del escritorio.

"¿Estás seguro que está en el hogar del joven Bolsón?" Balin comenzaba a prepararse una taza de café en la cafetera que tenían dispuesta en la sala.

"Se que es difícil de comprender, pero se que mi destino está conectado a ese lugar y cada vez se hace más nítido, mi merlar esta en este momento y puedo sentirlo cerca" Respondió el más joven. Balin y Dis eran las únicas personas que estaban al tanto de la extraña conexión familiar con recuerdos pasados que se presentaban en forma de cortas visiones.

"La dinastía Durín siempre ha logrado preservar mucho más nuestras tradiciones, hay quienes creen que algunos de los descendientes de nuestro pueblo renacen hasta cumplir con su propósito y extienden su vida en un ciclo natural de pérdida y reencuentro" dijo Balin acercando una taza para Thorin.

"También es cierto que hay algunos condenados a perderse para siempre en su destino" Thorin aprisionó entre sus dedos una piedra regalo de su padre,Thráin.

"Tu voluntad es más fuerte" Respondió con sinceridad Balin.

Thorin hizo un ademán de agradecimiento con su cabeza y el anciano comprendió que debería dejarlo a solas con sus pensamientos, solo esperaba que el más joven no se ensimismara demasiado en ellos y no cayera en la maldición de perdición que era tan fuertemente presente en la línea Durin. Thorin se adentro a su oficina para mirar por el gran ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad, siempre había creído que el corporativo era un poco frío y sin actividad, de joven había disfrutado pasando tiempo en las minas de la compañía, él era un hombre fuerte de no muy alta estatura pero lo suficientemente alto para atraer las miradas, nunca se había considerado particularmente atractivo, pero lo era, de cuerpo bien marcado y de penetrantes ojos azules. Había días en los que Thorin sentía la necesidad imperiosa de salir de la oficina para buscar algo entre las calles de los pequeños mercados, las suaves praderas de las zonas más alejadas de la ciudad y se imaginaba así mismo recorriendo bosques que nunca en su vida había visto, tomó la dirección de la propiedad del remitente de la nota guardandola en su saco, iría él mismo a hablar con el señor Bolsón.

.

.

.

Los dos hermanos se estiraban conformes con su libertad cuando lograron bajar del piso sin ningún obstáculo , Fili y Kili eran las dos personas de menor edad en la compañía de Erebor con 20 y 18 respectivamente los sobrinos del líder y presidente de la compañía minera mundial más importante de la actualidad se dedicaban a hacer prácticas y aprender del negocio familiar sin embargo su juventud impetuosa los hacía escaparse muy seguido solo lográndolo con la complicidad de algunos miembros de la compañía, incluso Balín sonreía cuando los veía tratar de escaparse de sus deberes para actividades simples como ir al cine, ambos eran en verdad inseparables.

"¿Tienes los boletos fee?" pregunto el castaño con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

"Por supuesto kee, ya lo sabes hermanito esta noche nos vamos de concierto" río el mayor.

Ambos salieron del edificio con una gran exhalación de alegría y tranquilidad era realmente reconfortante disfrutar de actividades al aire libre fuera de la oficina o de los estudios, Kili estaba en los comienzos de la carrera mientras que Fili estaba en el último tramo, ambos aprendiendo para heredar el futuro de la organización consolidando sus propios logros personales solo frenados por su innata rebeldía y alma infantil.

El festival musical de Valle era uno de las principales actividades en el cierre del verano, muchos grupos conocidos y no tan conocidos se reunían en los mismos escenarios ofreciendo siempre sorpresas al público, mientras se disfrutaba de la comida de puestos locales y el mercado de artesanías dispuesto en la improvisada plaza, fue en un pequeño puesto donde fili y kili decidieron comprar al ver a muchas personas con sonrisas satisfechas saboreando pequeños pays y galletas, cuando se acercaron por fin a las cestas del exhibidor fueron recibidos por un hombre apuesto con una adorable sonrisa y resplandecientes ojos verdes que les ofreció mini pays de prueba.

"Lamento decir que ya no nos quedan más de estos pays, pero podemos ofrecerles galletas o alguna crepa" Bilbo sonrió agotado, esperando a Drogo que traería más postres al festival.

"¿Ya no les quedan más?"kili hizo un puchero mientras Fili se lamentaba dramáticamente.

"No , hasta dentro de unos momentos pero puedo ofrecerles algún otro pastelillo todos están hechos con mermeladas que yo mismo preparo" Dijo satisfecho ante los dos chicos que le sonreían con adoración.

"Seguro deben tener un local donde comprarlos Fee, ¿Nos podrías dar una bolsa de galletas?" Sonrío Fili con su total atención centrada en Bilbo "¿Siempre vienen a este festival?"

"No, esta es la primera vez que alcanzamos lugar en un stand" respondió Bilbo colocando un surtido de galletas en la bolsa "Creíamos que no tendría tanta demanda en un festival de este tipo"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo!" Aseguró Fili sin poder contener las ganas de seguir probando los postres "Estamos agradecidos, soy Fili"

"Y yo kili" agregó el castaño.

"A su servicio" dijeron al unísono.

Bilbo solo pudo reír por el extraño saludo coordinado de los chicos.

"Bilbo Bolsón al suyo" respondió con el mismo tono con las mejillas ruborizadas por la atención.

Ambos abrieron muchos los ojos mirándose entre ellos pero sin poder continuar con nada más puesto que las personas en la fila comenzaban a impacientarse y un hombre de aspecto amable con un niño en brazos se acercaba a reemplazar a Bilbo.

"Vamos Frodo, vi unos libros ilustrados del otro lado de la plaza" Dijo Bilbo tomando la mano del niño antes de que Fili y Kili lo perdieran de vista.

Horas más tarde se encontraban listos para la presentación del grupo principal de esa noche, ambos estaban en medio de la multitud expectantes a la apertura, se habían atrasado maravillados por todos los puestos de comida que habían participado en la explanada e incluso regresando a buscar a Bilbo sin éxito pero con más bolsas de pequeñas galletas,con el atardecer las personas comenzaban a acercarse al escenario principal intentando tener un buen lugar, como previo al concierto principal una banda haría una introducción preparando al público que esperaba a "mirkwood", el sol estaba ocultándose con los últimos destellos rosas y naranjas en el cielo que se asomaban rasgando las nubes, cubriendo al público de un anhelo silencioso antes de que los primeros acordes sonarán suavemente cubriendo hasta los rincones más alejados de la multitud expectante.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts / En lo alto de los salones de los reyes que partieron Jenny bailaba con sus fantasmas_

La voz femenina contaba una historia de pérdida, tragedia y amor que parecía emerger perfectamente de la calma, como si quisiera llenar aquellos salones vacíos que relataba entre notas.

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found / Los que había perdido y los que encontró._

Tauriel ladeó la cabeza sintiendo extraña simpatía , su ojos se encontraron entre la multitud con unos profundos pertenecientes a un joven del otro lado del público.

_And the ones who had loved her the most / Y los que la amaron más que nadie._

Kili observó a la chica más bella que jamás viera, su lacio cabello pelirrojo se movía suavemente enmarcando su rostro. Ella también lo veía a él.

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long She couldn't remember their names / De aquellos que partieron hace mucho Ella no podía recordar los nombres_

¿Fue solo un segundo? Sintió como su corazón se comprimía pero no era doloroso.

_They spun her around on the damp old stones Spun away all her sorrow and pain / Le dieron vuelta sobre las viejas y húmedas piedras. Le dieron vuelta a su pena y su dolor_

Había tantas personas que por un momento se volvió imposible moverse, Tauriel sin embargo sintió que todo estaba dando vueltas.

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave / Ella nunca quise irse, nunca quiso irse Nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse_

Ella tampoco quería, la idea de poder detener el tiempo solo por un minuto más no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

_They danced through the day_

_And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall / Bailaban de día Y en la noche en medio de la nieve que se arrastraba por el salón._

Killi intentó encontrarla otra vez entre la multitud.

_From winter to summer then winter again_

_Til the walls did crumble and fall / De invierno a verano, luego invierno otra vez Hasta que los muros sucumbían y caían_

Las grandes pantallas proyectaban un salón solitario cubierto de blanca nieve y una mujer bailando entre los copos que caían.

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave / Ella nunca quise irse, nunca quiso irse_

_Nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse_

_Ella nunca quise irse, nunca quiso irse_

El cielo se oscureció por completo y solo las luces del escenario iluminaban sus rostros.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found / En lo alto de los salones de los reyes que partieron_

_Jenny bailaba con sus fantasmas Los que había perdido y los que encontró._

Ambos volvieron a encontrarse entre las personas cada vez más cercano el uno del otro , solo por un momento que a Kili le pareció el más breve de su vida antes de que ambos fueran arrastrados por una oleada de público conmocionado.

_And the ones who had loved her the most / Y los que la amaron más que nadie._

Y por primera vez Tauriel se sintió perdida entre la multitud.

.

.

.

**Cha cha :D**

**La canción que se escucha en el concierto es Jenny of Oldstones de Florence and the Machine, es la historia de Jenny un personaje de Cancion de Hielo y Fuego y que fue adaptada para la última temporada de Juego de Tronos…. Ay la última temporada de Juego de Tronos :c**

**Sin más espero que les gustara el capítulo, les mando un cálido saludo y gracias por leer :D**


	3. BlunttheKnives

**Gracias por los comentarios y a los que la están leyendo ^ . ^**

**Tendré que regresar a mis deberes universitarios y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin actualizar, también aprovecho para decir que corregí algunos errores de los dos anteriores. Espero que este tenga suficientes chispas.**

**Un enorme abrazo! :D**

**Disfruten.**

**Blunt the Knives.**

El cielo se estaba despejando pintado de tonalidades azules que solo se ven después de una feroz tormenta, aunque aquella había sido de sangre y de guerra, en algún punto lejano en su mente podía escuchar que las águilas venían, se acercaban y todo había terminado. Cada aliento, cada batalla, cada herida estaba llevándose hasta el último respiro que quedaba de los hijos de Durin que habían marchado a la montaña solitaria, las creaciones de Mahal dedicadas a la apreciación y el trabajo de lo inerte en Arda, su pueblo tendría el hogar que les había sido arrebatado, al fin podrían regresar a su hogar y podrían prosperar, sin embargo, el solo podía concentrarse en los ojos esmeralda que lo observaban temblorosos, llenos de angustia, desesperación y algo que no supo identificar. El rostro de Bilbo se veía tan hermoso a pesar de las heridas, su piel pálida de aspecto tan suave como cuando habían salido de las praderas de la comarca, su voz hablándole se quedaba cada vez más lejana, sintió la tibieza de las manos suaves y pequeñas del hobbit qué sostenían las suyas, quería decirle muchas cosas, que sus actos habían sido la más pura muestra de lealtad, por los que estaría eternamente agradecido que lo guardaría en su memoria que si pudiera tener otra oportunidad lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo y lo amaría como ahora y para siempre, no pudiendo decir nada de aquello, su último aliento se desvaneció en el frío.

.

.

.

Despertó con la frente perlada de sudor y la piel ardiendo en temperatura, se sentía agotado y tembloroso, como si hubiera hecho la más larga de las caminatas o participado en un maratón, aunque en lo único que él creía que podría participar era en quien podía hornear pasteles con mayor rapidez y eso no era un deporte, tomó su celular de la mesita que tenía a un lado de la cama, para mandar un rápido mensaje a Drogo. Después del atareado día en el festival de Valle en la noche Primula, Drogo y él mismo se habían ocupado de la limpieza y de la exhaustiva carga de colocar los estantes, las canastas y decoraciones de nueva cuenta en la pequeña tienda, Bilbo había llegado a su casa más tarde solo con la energía suficiente para llegar hasta su habitación, pero siendo incapaz de descansar debidamente.

Me siento un poco mal, no podré ir hoy. **BB**

No te preocupes, necesitas descansar nos ayudaste mucho en el festival, iremos en la tarde, ¿Necesitas algo? Podemos ir antes si te sientes mal. **DB**

Solo necesito descansar, no se preocupen. **BB**

De acuerdo... Pero por favor Bilbo no hagas nada más que mantener prepares nada, llevaremos de comer. **DB**

Bilbo consideró que lo mejor era no mencionarles que sentía los claros síntomas de la fiebre, quizá una infección en la garganta, no creyendo que fuera nada que no se arreglara descansando se levantó de la cama con toda su voluntad en dirección al baño para meterse en tina, el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo le hizo sentir más relajado produciendo una sensación de alivio en sus extremidades tensas, comenzó a tararear una canción que él mismo creía haber inventado cuando Frodo era más pequeño y le tenía miedo al agua, el pequeño veía la tina con ojos asustados y recelosos pero que guardaban mucha valentía, su pequeño sobrino era su adoración.

_¡Oh, El baño a la caída de la tarde que quita el barro del cansancio!_

Cuando termino de bañarse se vistió con la ropa más holgada que tenía en conjunto con un par de pantuflas,decidido a prepararse un té de hierbas, la mañana parecía ya no ser tan mala aunque la molestia persistía y sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal, siempre le habían dicho que no era un buen enfermo ya que lo último que hacía era mantener reposo.

Thorin estacionó su auto frente a una casa de aspecto rústico con una curiosa puerta de madera redonda, al bajar del vehículo y cerciorarse que el número y dirección era el correcto tocó la puerta, la casa de hecho no era muy grande por lo que era difícil imaginar porque el dueño no aceptara el precio que se le ofrecía, lo más llamativo era el patio que se vislumbraba desde la entrada, en el, un árbol de roble crecía imponente en el centro de la extensa colina de flores y frutos, parecía que ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad sino en un campo de flores en versión miniatura.

Su ceño se frunció al pensar que el terco dueño no quisiera simplemente venderle la casa y dejarle el camino libre hacia su propósito, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus ordenes fueran contradecidas por nadie, sin embargo cuando se encontró frente a el hombre que abrió la puerta, su respiración falló por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, sintió una opresión en su pecho y su corazón palpitar más rápidamente, las palabras parecieron esfumarse de su mente por lo tanto de sus labios.

El hombre que tenía frente a él abriendo la puerta extrañamente circular lo dejo sin aliento, era por mucho lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida, más bajo que el mismo, con cabello castaño claro en ondas desordenadas que rozaban lo más alto de sus mejillas pecosa, además de brillantes ojos verdes que enmarcaban su rostro apuesto de aspecto tan suave, verlo era como sentir una brisa suave en primavera, '_era el'_ podía saberlo solo con tenerlo de frente, sintió sus propias mejillas ruborizarse ante la visión de la holgada playera resbalando por el hombro del perfecto desconocido, se aclaró la garganta intentando controlar su corazón desbocado.

Bilbo por su parte no parecía estar en mejor situación,tenía la impresión de que su temperatura había aumentado en una fracción de tiempo, coloreando sus mejillas de un rojo más intenso que solo se prolongó cuanto sintió la mirada que parecía atravesarlo del atractivo hombre frente a él, tenía todo el porte de alguien de la realeza y sus ojos azules intensos fijos en en su persona no lo ayudaban a concentrarse, tuvo el sentimiento fugaz de la vergüenza de traer puesta su ropa más cómoda ni siquiera con su bata de la pijama.

"Buen día... ¿En que le puedo ayudar?" Pregunto Bilbo con la voz un poco distorsionada por la enfermedad y los nervios.

"Estoy buscando al señor Bolsón, es dueño de esta propiedad" aclaró Thorin de pronto no sabiendo exactamente qué más hacer pero recobrando la compostura que su posición ameritaba.

"Ese sería yo, señor..."

"Thorin, solo Thorin está bien"

"Thorin, si me lo permite" se aclaró la garganta al reconocer el nombre del atractivo hombre frente a el "No me gusta que me digan señor, es muy formal puede llamarme Bilbo, espero que recibiera la nota que le mande"

"Bilbo" pronunció ausando una corriente eléctrica en la columna del nombrado, la forma de pronunciar su nombre sonaba como si le perteneciera, extrañamente familiar, aunque su mal temperamento salió a flote "He venido para hablar con usted sobre mi interés en esta propiedad"

De pronto la casa parecía el menor de sus intereses pero cómo podría cambiar sin sonar como un completo loco acosador "¿He venido a hablar por la propiedad pero me he dado cuenta que en realidad ahora lo quiero es a usted?" Definitivamente esa no era buena idea.

Bilbo frunció el ceño sientiendose no tan feliz.

"No está a la venta" alzó la mirada intentando no sentirse cohibido, sin embargo sintió su aliento fallar la segunda vez que lo vio directo a los ojos, lo último que recordó fue a Thorin llamándolo.

El pelinegro vio como Bilbo se desmayaba, tomándolo por los hombros antes de que cayera al suelo, lo levantó entre sus brazos sintiéndolo pequeño y vulnerable, ese no era el mejor de los escenarios, cualquier cosa que hiciera a partir de ese momento se vería rara pero poco le importó al ver a Bilbo con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente contra su pecho, sudando, lo cargó sintiéndolo ligero y perfecto para después adentrarse a la casa. Tomó su celular rápidamente mandando un mensaje a la oficina, de que no podría regresar y mandando un mensaje rápido a Balin para que mandara al médico familiar a la residencia del señor bolsón, agradecía que la casa no fuera muy grande ya que encontró la que debía ser la habitación de Bilbo con facilidad.

Dori era el médico de cabecera de la familia Durin, estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran en ocasiones poco convencionales, ese era su trabajo y ciertamente todos parecían dispuestos cuando se trataba de Thorin Oakenshield, aún cuando estaba acostumbrado a las llamadas a deshoras para atender a la familia normalmente era para atender a sus pacientesmás rebeldes, Fili y Kili así que no se esperaba que requirieran su presencia a una casa de aspecto tan peculiar para atender a un joven que no conocía, siguiendo con las atenciones del peculiar paciente bajo la atenta mirada de Thorin.

"Solo tiene un poco de fiebre, es algo raro que se desmayara así que le prepare una receta de vitaminas recomendadas para estos casos, mis instrucciones para con el joven es que mantenga reposo por dos días"

Thorin asintió, sintiéndose aliviado, recobrando la compostura al saber que no estaba solo en el hogar.

"Solo te pedí que mandaras a Dori a esta dirección, nada explica el hecho de que estén aquí"

Dwalin sonrió de lado intentando ocultar la burla ante la expresión totalmente airada de Thorin, que no se había apartado del joven Bilbo en todo el tiempo de su revisión, con una mirada entre la adoración y la preocupación muy mal disimulada. Bilbo era un hombre atractivo y peculiar, bastante peculiar después de todo.

"Pediste a un médico que llegará directamente a la dirección del señor Bolsón, no avisando que vendrías por ti mismo a negociar, aunque en nuestro primer encuentro me di cuenta de que era un joven amable se vislumbró su temperamento, agradezco que no fuera el caso pero temí que hubieran tenido un choque no muy amistoso" Balin miraba con paciencia la escena observando cómo siempre más allá de lo que todos los demás veían "me equivoqué" sonrió

Thorin se sintió descubierto ante los ojos del anciano y del hermano de este.

"Ciertamente es raro que pidieras a Dori venir a la casa de este hombre... así que pensamos que quizá habían discutido por la compra y se había salido de las manos... pero ahora está más que claro que solo se impresionó mucho contigo" Dwalin tenía una expresión de burla, era cierto que Balin era el mejor consejero de Thorin, pero Dwalin como su mejor amigo no se podía contener en todas las ocasiones.

"No fue así, Bilbo se desmayó en el umbral antes de que pudiéramos hablar y necesitaba ser atendido" Gruño sin poder controlar sus mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, miró al otro lado de la habitación " Fili, Kili ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?"

Para Balin no pasó desapercibido que se refiriera al dueño de la casa solo como 'Bilbo' su sonrisa se amplió.

"Tío... nosotros queríamos, es decir... conocimos al señor Bolsón por casualidad y cuando Balín recibió el mensaje nos preocupamos un poco" Kili no quería revelar información que delatara su más recién escapada.

"Es cierto, nosotros lo conocimos ayer..." Continuó Fili.

Thorin frunció el ceño ante esas palabras pero se relajó totalmente cuando sintió a Bilbo removerse suavemente en la cama a causa del ruido incesante, sólo para despertar con la mirada de cinco personas atentas a sus movimientos, lo último que el castaño recordaba era a Thorin Oakenshield en la puerta de su casa.

"Se desmayó en la entrada, espero que no le moleste que lo atendiera el médico de mi familia" La voz grave de Thorin hizo temblar a Bilbo "¿Se siente mejor?"

Los ojos de Bilbo entonces enfocaron a los demás sintiéndose mareado, reconocía a los cuatro hombres que lo miraban Dwalin con burla, Balin con curiosidad y a los jóvenes del concierto que le sonreían familiarmente.

"Estoy bien" Se estiró lentamente en su cama siendo al fin consiente del paño húmedo en su frente, dirigió su mirada a Thorin "Si trajo a sus abogados para la venta ya le dije que no"

Dwalin amplió su sonrisa, el joven bolsón tenía carácter.

"Esto es solo un malentendido, nosotros creímos que se había presentado un percance, disculpe por el exceso de confianza" Balin suavizaba el ambiente de una forma muy certera, acostumbrado a ser la voz de la razón en la compañía "Nos retiraremos para dejarlo descansar"

"Te desmayaste, el médico dijo que tomarás estas vitaminas y tuvieras reposo por dos días si necesitas algo el servicio a la familia Durin estará a tu completa disposición" Las palabras se adelantaron por completo al juicio de Thorin.

Bilbo se sonrojó, olvidando que no estaba solo, que a ese hombre lo acababa de conocer y que era un completo desconocido, un halo de reconocimiento atravesó un punto lejano en su memoria tan rápidamente que apenas pudo vislumbrar cambio alguno.

"Gracias… eso no será necesario yo me encuentro perfectamente " Alcanzó a espetar antes de que dos pares de brazos de un pequeño cuerpo se aproximaran hacia él, empujando las piernas de Dwalin.

"Pero que co…"

"¡Tío Bilbo!" Frodo tenía las mejillas ruborizadas por la carrera y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mi querido Frodo" sonrió con esfuerzo por el peso extra "¿qué haces aquí?"

"¡Bilbo! Drogo nos ha dicho que te sentías mal, así que hemos venido cuanto antes a revisarte" Primula no había terminado su oración cuando entró en el cuarto en el que se encontraban "¡¿Pero que ha sucedido aquí?!"

Primula frunció el ceño colocando las manos en sus caderas, Fili y Kili temblaron involuntariamente ante el recuerdo de su madre en la misma posición antes de regañarlos. Thorin en cambio vio la tormenta en los ojos azules de la mujer frente a el.

.

"¿Y a usted qué le pasa? ¡Él está enfermo! Además de todo cocino para todos" dijo Primula viendo fijamente a Thorin.

La mesa de la residencia en Bolsón Cerrado, se encontraba llena de comida para los peculiares e inesperados invitados, Dwalin, Balin y Thorin eran los más desconcertados, Fili y Kili estaban rebosantes de felicidad, después de escuchar los hechos relatados de cómo Bilbo se había desmayado y había sido auxiliado por Thorin, Primula había resuelto que lo mejor era que todos se quedaran a comer, sin embargo no traía preparado suficiente para todos y Bilbo se había encaminado a la cocina nada más notarlo, '_Ninguna persona puede irse sin comer de Bolsón Cerrado' _le decía Belladona a su hijo cuando tenían invitados, con el paso del tiempo Bilbo se había acostumbrado a esperar situaciones inesperadas aunque su vida siempre había sido muy normal.

"Prim, no pasó nada, Thorin tuvo la amabilidad de llamar a un médico, yo no debí esforzarme tanto"calmo Bilbo mientras comía nerviosamente.

"¿Tú eres un rey?" Preguntó Frodo con ojos chispeantes de curiosidad haciendo que Thorin se quedara quieto.

Al terminar los alimentos Fili y Kili se ofrecieron a ayudar a limpiar, por la tarde los directivos de la compañía de Erebor estaban dispuestos a irse, Thorin fue el último en salir detenido por Prim en el recibidor, los ojos suspicaces de la rubia no habían pasado por alto las insistentes miradas del pelinegro hacia Bilbo, quien a diferencia de buscarlo parecía evitar verlo a los ojos con las mejillas cubiertas en rubor y haciendo movimientos torpes.

"Se ve que es buena persona pero si le sirve mi consejo, no intente seguir con la compra de esta propiedad, puede que eso sea lo que Bilbo Bolson mas odia" sonrió.


End file.
